Thalassa Shells
by Danneee
Summary: With Roxas in a coma, Xion discovers hope during a mission to Destiny Islands. Xion/Roxas. oneshot.


My first ever complete Kingdom Hearts fanfic.

I hope you like it! C:

* * *

**Thalassa Shells**

Sighing softly Xion turned her back on the silent sleeping form of Roxas. The heels of her boots made a harsh clicking noise as she made her way out of his room and into the sterile white hall. She closed the door lightly, reflecting grimly that the sound of a slamming door would not wake Roxas. After countless attempts to rouse him from his coma-like state, how could the subtle slam of a door wake him? She pressed her palm against the closed door; the black of her gloves in sharp contrast with the disturbing flawlessness of the white on the door. She closed her hand into a fist; the shiny black material of her glove tightened over her knuckles. Xion tore herself from the door abruptly and stalked down the hall to her own room where, this time, she did slam the door behind her.

She sat on the edge of her bed gazing numbly into the shadowy corners of her room. Her thoughts were a vague disarray of Nobodies, Roxas, and black cloaks and sunsets. Thinking back to the still face of Roxas made Xion's chest ache. The hollow cavity where her heart should be throbbed painfully.

"Rox-as." Xion merely whispered his name, savoring the words. She repeated his name in her mind, reminding herself of the time when "Roxas" was the only word she _could_ say. Had that only been a few days ago? Xion sat back and curled up on her side, drawing her knees to her chest. They told her she shouldn't feel anything, but this-_this_ was the first time she actually felt like the overgrown hollow puppet they said she was.

_Useless…_

_You will never be anything more, you silly girl…_

_Xion?_

_I'll come back to you!_

_I promise!_

_I know you will-_

"Mmmph." Xion screwed her eyes shut and raised her fingers to her temples in a vain attempt to soothe the painful throb that overwhelmed her head. A kaleidoscope of color danced under her eyelids. Xion thought she saw pulsating faces in the swirling mass of color, but they faded before she had the chance to identify them. One color, distinctly out of place in the vivid greens and reds of her subconscious, reminded her of something…

How peculiar. _Blue._

She suddenly recalled her first mission with Roxas. He had raised his eyes to hers and she had been startled to find that his eyes were a deep clear blue. The same shade of blue as her own and someone else…there was someone else wasn't there? With the same blue eyes as Roxas …his name was-

"Open the door." The harsh command was accompanied by the impatient rattling of a doorknob. Xion staggered out of bed, still clutching her head with one hand. She let the door swing open. Saix stood before her. He gazed down at her impassively. Xion looked up at him and slowly removed her hand from her head.

"Xion," Saix said her name distastefully. He glared down his nose at her and Xion cringed inwardly. Her head gave a particularly nasty throb. "You are needed for a mission. You are to examine a new world. It is called Destiny Islands. Perform your reconnaissance duties and report back to the castle. You are to leave immediately." Saix turned on his heel and walked back down the hall with long strides. Xion watched him leave until he rounded a corner and disappeared from view. She leaned against the doorframe and took a moment to gather her thoughts. Mustering her strength, she summoned a portal and stepped into the darkness of the gateway she had created.

-x-

Light seeped into her eyes, momentarily blinding her. She felt warmth on her face as her eyes gradually adjusted to her bright surroundings. She stood on the sandy shore of a vacant beach. Xion brightened and felt her spirits lift at the sight of sparkling blue waves that shimmered in the sun. She closed her eyes and inhaled a lungful of clean ocean air. A smile played along the edges of her lips.

Home. The word popped into her head unbidden. Home? You will never have one, Xion reminded herself. Nobodies didn't _get_ homes. Still…Xion raced down the expanse of beach kicking up sand. She looked up at the searing sun and fell down backwards into the comforting sand. She lay there, content in her surroundings.

_I knew I'd find you snoozing down here…_

_Have you been dreaming again?_

Xion sat up. The sun was considerably lower in the sky. Recon. Right. This was, after all, a mission. Xion stood up reluctantly. She brushed sand from her cloak absently as she made her to the water. A light breeze brushed her bangs back from her forehead and the waves nipped at her boots. A seashell tumbled into the sand before her. She automatically stooped down to pick up. She pinched the shell between her thumb and index finger. She brought the seashell up within an inch from her nose. Her eyes narrowed as she studied the familiar shape and color.

"Thalassa shell," Xion muttered. She pocketed the shell and swept the island with her eyes one final time, before she summoned another portal to lead her back to the castle.

-x-

"Roxas?" Xion felt silly talking to her slumbering friend as if he were awake. Roxas didn't stir. His light rhythmic breathing didn't change. Xion swallowed her disappointment. Really, what did she expect? She began to head out the door, before she wheeled around impulsively. She placed her seashell on his pillow firmly. She glanced at Roxas' face before she said softly, "I went to the beach today. I'll take you there sometime. It was beautiful. I-I think you would like it there." Xion bit her lip awkwardly before she continued, "I'll come back tomorrow and the day after that. I'll bring you a seashell every day. I think there was a legend about thalassa shells. I think thalassa shells grant good luck or something…" Xion stopped rambling. She was now highly aware that she had just had a one-sided conversation with an unresponsive friend. Her cheeks flamed.

Before she fled the room, she ruffled Roxas' hair affectionately. "Lazy bum," Xion smiled wistfully. She left his room and closed the door gently behind her. As the sound of her footsteps receded down the hall, for the first time in days, Roxas' fingers twitched.

_I'll come back to you-_

_I know you will! _

_I promise._

* * *

Please review if you have the chance~


End file.
